til_mornings_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
Bosses in Til Morning's Light are powerful enemies which constitute some of the most challenging puzzles and battles in the game. A Boss will be found at the end of every Chapter and it must be defeated in order to progress in the game and advance the next Chapter. The undead Crowes' disciples are the Bosses of Til Morning's Light. Each one has big amount of health, it's abilities, challenges and also it's own reasons to attack Erica. Each Boss is located on an specific side of the Mansion, Victor and Constance are on the Floor 1. Lucian is located on Floor 3 and Isobelle is on the Attic at Floor 4. The final Boss, Nathaniel Crowes is located in his lair on Floor 0. Defeating Bosses To defeat a Boss, the player must first complete one big puzzle in other to "piss it off" and be able to fight it. If a boss starts to healing itself, quickly tap all the onscreen icons. Boss Challenges Each Boss features and exclusive challenge. if you face it tap all the onscreen icons to survive. If the player fails a challenge, Erica will lose Health Points. All Bosses There are 5 bosses in Til Morning's Light: Victor Victor is a scientist in charge of making all the enemies or creatures that populate the mansion. He is very overprotective with his creations, referring them as his "children. Victor is the boss from Chapter 1, he is located in the Reflecting Pool on Floor 1. Constance She is a very tall lecherous woman with a taste for finer things. She is the one who attracts people and "new guests" to the mansion to collect souls faster and achieve Crowes' resurrection. She can be found in the Ballroom on Floor 1. Lucian Lucian is the boss of Chapter 3, he is located at his workshop on Floor 3. He is a friendly but still insane mechanic in charge of keep making puzzles, gates and repairing things in the mansion. Isobelle Isobelle is the Witch responsible for all the events of Til Morning's Light, the ritual to resurrect Nathaniel Crowes, the spell trapping all the ghosts inside the mansion, her undead or cursed partners, and even her own physical appearance. She is the boss from Chapter 4, she is inside her lair on the Attic. Nathaniel Crowes The final boss of Til Morning's Light is "the Master of the house". Nathaniel Crowes is the owner of the Mansion in Hamilton Road. He was a good man until he got killed. When Crowes came back from death as a spirit, he became an evil being only focused on his fully resurrection by killing everyone who entered the Mansion. He's located in his lair on Floor 0. Gallery Screenshot_2016-02-23-08-47-10-1-3.png|Victor Screenshot_2016-02-23-08-46-58-1-1.png|Constace Screenshot_2016-02-23-08-47-10-1-1.png|Lucian Screenshot_2016-02-23-08-47-04-1-2.png|Isobelle Screenshot_2016-02-23-08-46-58-1-3.png|Crowes Victor painting.png|Victor's Painting Victor dead painting.png|Dead Victor's Painting Constance painting.png|Constance's Painting Constance dead painting.png|Dead Constance's Painting Lucian painting.png|Lucian's Painting Lucian dead painting.png|Dead Lucian's Painting Isobelle painting.png|Isobelle's Painting Isobelle dead painting.png|Dead Isobelle's Painting Trivia . All bosses do not use pockets to keep safe their keys. . After defeating a boss, it's painting on the foyer will change as if they were dead since many years ago. See Also . Victor Boss Battle . Constance Boss Battle . Lucian Boss Battle . Isobelle Boss Battle . Nathaniel Crowes Boss Battle Category:Til Morning's Light